Emerald
by lilith360
Summary: There's a fine line between reality and dreams, but for Gypsy Mason it was never that way after she found out what her friend, Scott McCall was and what two of her best friends, Erica and Boyd had become. Werewolves. Now, you might say it's cliché but Gypsy fell for one, Isaac Lahey, and now she hates him, which basically means she's crazy in love with him.
1. Prologue

This is based on the TV series Teen Wolf but it might go off course, so it won't follow the whole story line. Set a little after Season 2. I don't anything etc.

Prologue

It was an hour later when he decide to take her from my arms, but that hour was my last moments with her. I didn't want to let her go.

No one can describe the pain she was in because to her it was excruciating and unbearable like a thousand knives stabbing you, but when I used my powers to take away her pain it felt like a prick to a finger. She was so innocent and with the pain she was in, it made me want to cry and scream and shout because I couldn't help her. There was nothing I could do for her.

At a certain point she begged me to end it and stop the pain completely, I didn't understand what she meant at first but then I realised she wanted me to kill her. I couldn't do, I couldn't kill the one person that I have ever cared about and had mattered to me.

She finally went and gave in to the pain, I wish I could say she went peacefully but she didn't. She went crying and whimpering in pain.

When she was being lifted from my arms I saw the blood, both red and black, and there was a lot of it. I lost it when I saw that.

We decided to take her body to the edge of the forest, that's where she'll easily be found, and make it look like an animal attack. Just another one of Beacon Hills' animal attacks.

We laid her down next against a tree trunk and started to destroy the area by rustling leaves and clawing at the trees and ground.

At first I thought I was going crazy, that my hopes were getting to high but I realised he heard it too. A heartbeat, thump, thump, thump.

A ragged breath came from her causing us to rush to her side, I quickly lifted her in my arms and made her look at me.

Her eyes opened and I saw emerald.

Review and comment, give me an honest opinion


	2. Chapter 2

There's a fine line between reality and dreams, but for Gypsy Mason it was never that way after she found out what her friend, Scott McCall was and what two of her best friends, Erica and Boyd had become. Werewolves. Now, you might say it's cliché but Gypsy fell for one, Isaac Lahey, and now she hates him, which basically means she's crazy in love with him. But because her friend says he's bad news now that he's one and she trusts Scott. She tries to stay away from him nowadays.

Gypsy's been living with Scott and his mother in their three bedroom house in Beacon Hills since she was 14, which happened after her parents died and her older brother didn't want to raise her.

Gypsy only found out about everything a while ago after Peter Hale had kidnapped her into luring Scott and Derek to the Hale Mansion.

"Hey, Gyps," Scott called through the door, pulling Gypsy out of her thoughts. "Time to get up."

"Yeah, I'm up," she said back.

She heard his footsteps recede back towards his room. The truth is Gypsy's been up for a while because of the reoccurring nightmare she's been having about her parents.

Shaking the thoughts of it out of her head she started to get ready for school. Gypsy was never the slutty dresser type of girl, she was more of a casual dresser and only wore that sought of clothing when she was going out with a friend to a night club or something.

She showered and threw on a pair of blue jeans, a singlet and a short sleeved white and light blue flannel shirt that she left open. Quickly applying a small amount of her pineapple flavoured lip balm she rushed down stairs and joined Scott in having breakfast.

Scott eyed Gypsy carefully over breakfast, he knew something was bothering her and he noticed that she was barely getting any sleep lately he wondered if that was from the whole werewolf situation she was brought into. He wanted to ask her if she was still okay with all of this happening but then again he didn't want to bring up memories of what happened.

Flashback

_Scott was running towards the Hale Mansion with Derek right behind him, he was panicking because not only did Peter have Gypsy he was also worried about the fact that Peter had hurt her or told her about everything._

_When they reached the mansion it was quiet, almost too quiet. _

_That's when the door opened and there stood Peter with his claws around Gypsy's neck and holding her steadily in the air. _

_"Don't hurt her," Scott said._

_"It's a bit too late for that," Peter said chuckling._

_Out of nowhere, an arrow flew past and hit Derek in the chest and a second one going into his leg. Scott looked around and saw Allison and her aunt, Allison was the one who was shooting the arrows and her aunt was instructing her on what to do. She shot another arrow which had a flash bomb attached to it, it exploded when it hit the tree right next. It caused both Scott and Derek to flinch and cover their eyes._

_Scott looked towards the door where Peter was, he was gone but Gypsy was crawling down the steps trying to get away from everything._

_"Scott, come one," Derek said lifting him up and dragging him to the house. "Come on."_

_Derek suddenly fell and pushed Scott forward._

_"Go," Derek said._

_Scott crawled away as Allison and her aunt walked towards them._

_Scott started to reason with Allison but then her aunt came along and told her to shoot him and she shot Derek to prove she was serious._

_She was about to shoot Gypsy but that's when Chris Argent appeared and told her to stop._

_Everything went in a blur to Gypsy as she looked towards the conflict but she clearly saw what Peter Hale had turned into and she was more scared then she ever was. And when she saw Scott and the way he was, nothing can compare to the fear that ran through her._

_Days had passed since the incident and she had avoided everyone, including Scott, Stiles and Allison. They didn't understand why she was reacting the way she was but it wasn't the first time she had cut herself off from everyone._

_She finally calmed down when Scott had told her about everything that was going on, it was a tough couple of days but she finally got used to the fact that there were werewolves roaming the California state._

End of Flashback

A car beeped outside and they both heard Stiles yell out, "Come on, we don't wanna be late."

They both grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"Well, somebody is in a hurry to get to school," Gypsy said getting in the back seat.

"That'd be a first," Scott said.

"Just shut up," Stiles said.

It was a normal ride to the school, the exceptional banter between friends playing out. Gypsy sitting in the listening to music while watching Scott and Stiles argue. Stiles is still whining over how Lydia keeps ignoring him and how it's so unfair because Scott has Allison.

"You know what," Stile said as he parked in the school parking lot. "I blame you guys, I really do blame you guys for bringing me down to your level."

"You've said that already," Scott said.

"And more than once," I said.

"That's because it is true," Stile said.

They both went their separate ways to get to their lockers. Scott and Stiles' lockers where in the same section and unfortunately Gypsy's isn't.

As she approached her locker she saw one of her friends standing next to it. Jin Tamadachi, he's a Japanese/American 16 year old. He's one of Gypsy's closest friends and one she can rely on. And come to think of it she hasn't seen him around for a while.

"Well, hello stranger," she said walking up to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"Have you come to make it up to me?" she started to flirt with him.

Even though he's a friend Gypsy has had feelings for him but they're not as strong as the ones she has for Isaac and her past boyfriends.

"Actually, I have," he said folding his arms across his chest. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hunter's with me tonight."

Hunter's was a night club that played heavy metal music and that was Gypsy favourite music genre.

"Sure," I said.

"Great," Jin said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then."

As he walked away Gypsy turned back to her locker and grabbed out the books she need. All of a sudden she felt as if something wasn't right. She turned around and looked around until her eyes locked with his. Isaac Lahey had been standing against his locker, which was not far from Gypsy, watching her interaction with Jin. He was pissed. Gypsy's heart sped up and she quickly turned back to her locker, shut it and locked it and then walked off in the opposite direction towards her English classroom. There was really no point in running from him because he was in most of her classes but she didn't care, she just didn't want to see him.

She got to her English class and sat in the seat which was two seats in front of Scott and in the next row over. She didn't want to listen to him going on about how she didn't have to do this.

She finally realised that where she was sitting was a mistake because Isaac came and sat right behind her. She could feel his eyes bore into her back.

_Crap_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, I only found one thing online called a Kanima," Stiles said to Scott while walking out of English. "It's a were-jaguar from south America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar," Scott said.

Gypsy had heard about the Kanima from Scott and Stiles talking about the thing but she hasn't actually seen it. But from the sound of it she really doesn't want to know.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked noticing that Gypsy wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Stiles asked.

"Guys, this is exactly why I didn't sit near you in English," she confessed.

"Oh, really," Scott said. "I just thought you were sick of getting in trouble with us."

"Oh, come on, you know I wouldn't miss a detention with you guys."

"That's true," Stiles said.

"I'll see you guys later," Gypsy said walking up to her locker.

She saw Danny and Jackson talking and Danny was standing right in front of her locker.

"Excuse me, Danny," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he said moving out of the way. "How are you doing by the way?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard about the whole Isaac situation."

"Yeah, me too, so what's going on?" Jackson asked.

Jackson was very fond of Gypsy because both of their parents died the same way and she was really considerate of him when he found out about his. He understands her.

"Nothing's going on," she said.

"You don't want us to kick his arse," Danny suggested.

"No," she snapped. "I have to get to class."

"We're in the same class," Danny said. "So, I'll walk with you. Catch you later dude."

Jackson just nodded his head, and Danny and Gypsy walked off towards Physics. Unlike Scott and Stiles, Gypsy is actually smart considering she hangs around with them. She choose mostly AP classes and was successful in all of them.

All the way through Physics Gypsy was dreading the fact that she had Chemistry next and that she had Isaac in it. The plus side was that she had most of her friends with her, with the exception of the teacher being an old family friend.

Mr Williams began going on about momentum, inertia and energies that we have in the world. It was alright with him as a teacher we barely did work but it was having to sit through him talking the whole time is what annoyed everyone because his voice is always in monotone.

When the bell finally rang everyone was out the door within thirty seconds of it ringing, including Danny and Gypsy.

Danny and Gypsy began heading off to Chemistry together, it was a quiet walk other than the conversations around them there was no talking between the two. When Gypsy sat down in a seat she expected Danny to go sit somewhere else with one of his friends but he didn't, he sat across from her at the same table.

Even though Danny barely talks to Gypsy he still cares about her, before her parents died and when she went through her bad times afterwards Danny was always there for her because they used to be best friends in middle school.

Gypsy saw Isaac and Erica come in through the back door and Scott and Stiles come in through the front. The both of them rushed to the seat that Lydia was in. She could tell something was up and she could tell it had something to do with the Kanima situation.

When Scott and Stiles got to the seat next to Lydia first it made Gypsy worry that something might happen to Lydia. She was already hurt with the whole thing that happened during the formal.

She then realised that Scott and Erica didn't have a seat until they turned around and saw that there were two seats vacant at the table she was sitting at with Danny.

Erica went and sat next to Danny while Isaac sat next to Gypsy.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while," Isaac said.

"I wonder why?" she said with sarcasm.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't want to."

Isaac reached out to touch her but she flinched and coiled a bit, Isaac now understood why she was avoiding him. She's afraid of him.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone," Danny said with venom in his voice.

Danny was thinking that Isaac had done something to Gypsy because of the way she reacted to him reaching out to touch her.

"No, she didn't," Erica said. "Well, not in those exact words."

Mr Harris had begun speaking about Einstein and the universe, Isaac was completely ignoring him, his main focus was on Gypsy.

When Isaac wasn't looking at Gypsy Danny had passed her a not.

_Are you sure you don't want me to kick his arse?_

She chuckled and said, "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."

This brought Isaac's attention back to Gypsy. He saw the smile on her lips, it made him angry at how Danny could get her to smile. He was jealous but he didn't want to admit it.

Mr Harris had split us off into groups to start working, and that's when everything got hectic. Gypsy had kept her head on the work and ignored everyone. It was until near the end of class that she realised what was going on.

"Lydia," Scott had yelled out.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Nothing."

_What the hell is going on?_ Gypsy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the class was over Gypsy was first out of the door, she headed straight for the bathrooms worried that she might throw up before she even gets there.

Scott, Stiles and Allison notice this so they rushed after her.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Allison asked when she got to the door of the girls bathroom.

"It says female on the front," Stiles said.

"Oh, right," Allison said walking in.

Gypsy was vomiting her breakfast that she ate this morning. She felt fear rush through her body as she threw up again.

She got up and crashed into Allison.

"I'm fine," she said. And walked passed her to get to the sink.

"No, you're not," Allison said. "Something's wrong and it's not just with the whole werewolf situation, it has something to do with Isaac. What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, he didn't do anything. It's what he's going to do, that's what scaring me."

"What?"

"Look, if you knew, you'll tell Scott and I don't want him to find out so I'm not going to tell you."

Outside the bathroom Isaac came along and shoved Scott up against the wall.

"What'd you tell her?" Isaac yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked pushing Isaac off of him.

"I want to know what you told Gypsy to make her avoid me."

"We didn't say anything, okay," Stiles said.

"You must have done something," Isaac said. "She's afraid of me, she won't even look me in the eye."

Allison came out of the bathrooms.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"She'll be fine," she said.

"Can we go now so we can talk?" Stiles asked.

"That's a good idea."

Isaac was left hanging with questions in the hallway so he decided to wait for Gypsy to come out of the bathroom. After about five minutes she came out. She was about to walk off but stopped mid-step when she saw Isaac there. She was about to walk back into the bathrooms but he spotted her coming out.

"Gyps, hang on," Isaac said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Can you make it quick," she said. "I don't have very long."

It wasn't a lie, she was on her way to see Miss Morell, the school guidance counsellor.

"Just stop for a minute," he said grabbing her elbow.

She yanked it away instantly.

"I'm sorry, okay," he said. "Whatever I did to frighten you, whatever I did to cause you pain, I'm sorry. Just tell me that you'll forgive."

"Isaac, it's not what you did," she said with a tear falling down her cheek. "It's what you're going to do that makes me so afraid. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that."

She quickly walked off and left Isaac confused. Once she reached Miss Morell's office she realised she was late.

"I'm sorry for being late," she said closing the door and sitting down. "I got caught up."

"That's okay," Miss Morell said. "So last week we talked about you going into dark times and starting to take drugs. As I understand you OD'd once, is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can you tell how that happened?"

"No. I can't talk about it. I can't go through those memories again."

"That's okay. Maybe when you're ready. There's something else that's worrying you, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"It's a boy."

"I see now, you're scared that it might happen all over again. You're afraid that you're going to lose him like you lost your last boyfriend."

"That's not all."

"I know. You're also afraid that he might hurt you. Here's what I want you to do, get closer to the boy, let him understand what you're afraid of."

"I don't know how to do that."

"That's easy, talk to him. And I don't want you to come back until you do."

"I'll try, okay."

Gypsy stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And remember to talk to him."

Talking to Isaac was going to be tough for Gypsy, considering she was avoiding him for the past couple of weeks. As she walked down the hallway she wondered what she'd say to him, what would she say to him and would he talk back to her or ignore her like she's been doing. There were so many outcomes and Gypsy, like always, fear the worst would happen because the worst things have happened in her life before.

She wasn't looking to see where she was going and it caused her to run into someone. It was Scott who had been looking for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"First of all, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Okay, you know the whole Kanima thing we were talking about earlier. Well, Derek thinks it is Lydia."

"What? Why would he thinks that it is her?"

"Look, I don't know but I need you to go back to the house with Stiles and pretend that you guys are having a study session while I stall Derek."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Go meet them outside the library."

She headed off towards the library, she was only doing this because Scott asked her too and she also couldn't let an innocent person die. Gypsy knew Lydia wasn't the Kanima because she had seen her one time when Scott and Stiles were apparently chasing it.

_What the hell is happening in this school?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside the library, Gypsy had just caught up with Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia. They were trying to explain to Lydia why they were going somewhere else to study.

Stile stopped Gypsy from following them he needed her to do something else.

"I need you to stall your psychotic friend in the library," he said.

"Which ones?"

"Erica and Isaac."

"Does it have to be them?"

"I'm afraid so. Just stall them long enough for us to get off the school grounds."

"I can try but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you." Stiles said and quickly ran off to catch up to the others.

Gypsy walked into the library and found that Danny and Matt were the only two people in there. They were talking about the possibility of footage being corrupted on the video they were reconstructing for Jackson.

"Hey, Gyps," Danny said. "Come here."

"What's up?" she asked walking over to them.

"You're good with video reconstruction and repairing corrupted file, right?"

"That depends, how did it get corrupted?"

"We're recovering a video that was cut and looped," Matt said.

"Oh, that's going to be difficult," she said.

Isaac and Erica burst through the library doors and slammed them close. Isaac walked over to the three of them with Erica right on his heels and grabbed Matt by the collar of his jacket.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Let him go, Isaac," I said.

Isaac put Matt down and stood face to face with Gypsy. It became intense and Isaac was struggling with his will power that had allowed him to not kiss her right then and there.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Gypsy said walking away from him and into one of the aisles.

She wasn't looking for a book, she just wanted to check to see if Stiles had sent her a message. And he did.

_We're good. C U L8ter._

She was about to walk out of the aisle but stopped when she saw Isaac standing near the entrance without Erica. She didn't expect him to follow her, but it seems as though he had other intentions in mind. She tried moving to the side to get past him but he moved so he was in front of her and he put his hand on the other side so she could get out anywhere.

"Isaac, let me out," she managed to say.

"Where's Lydia?" he said.

"I don't know."

"You're lying. I know because your heart is racing at the moment."

"How do you know it's not because of the situation I'm in?"

She was walking back now, trying her hardest to get away from him. Before she could escape out the other end, Isaac had grabbed her wrist in an iron grip that she couldn't get out of. There was no point in trying to get out.

"Just tell me where Lydia is," Isaac said

"No, it's not her," Gypsy argued.

"You don't know that. I'm trying to protect you."

"No, you're not."

Gypsy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist and she realised that Isaac was losing control. His claws were digging into her skin.

"Isaac…" she tried to tell him that he was hurting her but she couldn't find the right words.

Isaac let go after he realised what he was doing. He finally understood what she meant him doing something to her.

"Gyps…" he began but she backed up which caused him to take off.

As soon as he was gone Gypsy rushed to the girl's locker room because she had a first aid kit that'd help her with the cuts. Before she even got to her locker she broke down, she began to cry because what she had feared had just become true. Isaac hurt her and it wouldn't be long until he did it again. She wondered when Scott, Boyd or Erica would hurt her like Isaac had, if they would lose control and lash out at her because of it.

She got out her first aid kit and pulled out dressing and a bandage to wrap it up with.

Gypsy stayed in the locker room for a while, trying to pull some courage together to get up and go home. It was nearly 4:30 when Gypsy decided to start walking home. She had to since she got a ride with Stiles this morning and he left about an hour ago.

She didn't go home though, instead of going home she went straight to Hunter's and told Jin to meet her there. It took a while because it was all the way on the other side of town.

The music was blaring from the place, outside the club looked like an abandoned building but inside it was your ordinary club with a bar, a dance floor and a stage. Gypsy came here because the music seemed to drown out all of her problems which helped her clear her head much easier.  
"Hey, VJ," Gypsy said walking up to the bar.

VJ was a bartender at Hunter's, he was a friend of Gypsy and used to help her out a lot. He was British and had short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said in a sexy British accent and took Gypsy's bag and put it behind the counter. "I see you died your hair red, blonde really wasn't your colour, was it?"

"Nope, it wasn't. Besides, it was time for a change."

"I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks, hey, you seen Jin around?"

"Not yet. Be careful around him, he can stir up a lot of trouble that kid."

"I think I can handle him."

"Sure you can."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The music got louder and everyone began to rock out to the music. Gypsy just sat on the stool banging her head along with the music. After waiting for Jin for two hours she had finally accepted the fact that he had stood her up, so she decided to take off after that. Gypsy grabbed her things from VJ and went home.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she answered it as soon as she was out the door.

"Hello."

"Gyps, hey, where are you?" Scott said on the other line with the sound of panic in his voice.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"I just want to know if you're alright."

"I'm fine, now tell me what's going on."

"Your friend, Jin, the one you were meant to meet tonight. He's dead."

"What… are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I'm on my way home, now."

"I want you to stay there tonight and don't let anyone in, except for mom."

"I will, just be careful, okay?"

"I will, cover for me."

"Don't I always."

The line disconnected and Gypsy picked up her speed and rushed home.

_I can't believe he's dead._


End file.
